


Getting To Be That Time

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Oviposition, Sex Is Fun, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: Merry Smutmas, jyonzu and ask-dex!“To help relieve some stress,” the handsome Galra sprawled on the bed had said. Apparently, it wasn’t Shiro’s stress they were going to be relieving. He has to admit, though, that finding himself under a playful and sensuous Galra prince is certainly less stressful than fighting for his life.





	Getting To Be That Time

“To help relieve some stress,” the handsome Galra sprawled on the bed said.

Shiro let his eyes wander over the expanse of smooth skin on display under the transparent organza robe. The robe was falling open and had already escaped off one shoulder.

The only hint of fur the Galra had was between his legs, where it cradled the neat package of dick and balls and spread in a thick mat down the Galra’s thighs, thinning out to peach fuzzy nothingness at almost his knees. He wondered if there was a particular breed of Galra that worked these sort of professions, or if his captives had simply chosen someone they thought would appeal to him, being so similar to Shiro’s own relative hairlessness.

His eyes darted around the room again, disbelieving the opulence.

Endless shelves full of books and devices lined the walls. Rugs of glittering threads and gems draped over one another across the floor. Silks trailed off the bed and all the laser engraved chairs. Feathered throws draped across the silks. In every corner reigned decadent, carefully-curated chaos.

He’d had some scraps thrown down to him before, favors for his status as Champion, but this was something altogether different. That his captors would gift him a night with a whore wasn’t that strange to him, but that they would gift him someone this exquisite, in a room this ornate, was outside of the realm of believable.

He stepped forward.

“What’s the catch?”

The Galra smiled, eyes roving over Shiro’s body. “No catch. One night to relax. I wonder if you find me to your taste…?”

Shiro had stopped again, once more looking around himself. He nodded absently, not wanting to show too much enthusiasm for the other’s form, just in case his captors ever wanted to use it against him. Who knew what sort of tortures the druids would come up with the next time they wanted to mess with him?

More importantly, why was he here? It still would have made more sense to bring someone down to the cages, not set aside this magnificent room for them to roll around in. Why dress his companion so richly? Why dress _Shiro_ so richly? He hadn’t had a change of clothes in months, and suddenly he was clean, shaved, groomed, patched up, dressed. He felt the hem of his left sleeve in his fingers, the texture reminiscent of moleskin, but certainly expensive judging by the threading and style.

“If this is a trap of some sort, is it going to help you to be wary of it?” the Galra asked. “Or are you ruining the experience for yourself by dwelling on something you can’t control or predict?”

Shiro’s eyes snapped back to the whore, noticing for the first time the intellectual gleam in his eye. Perhaps his specialty was to do more than fuck. Perhaps they were in a lavish room bursting with books because these were the whore’s private chambers. 

Perhaps Galra took the most ancient profession a bit more seriously than humans did, and if they meant to treat Shiro to orgasms, this was the only way they knew how.

Perhaps the whore himself had refused to come down and sully himself in the cells — had put his foot down and demanded that Shiro be cleaned and groomed before being brought to these fantastic rooms. It was possible he held a lot of sway within this culture or with certain powerful officers.

Shiro nodded and came nearer.

The Galra was right.

If this was some sort of trick or trap, it wasn’t one he could protect himself from by worrying about it. Not unless he wanted to preemptively hurt the delicate creature waiting for him on the bed.

Though, having gotten closer, Shiro was taken aback at how wrong his initial assessment had been. The Galra that he’d be fucking was no frail flower. He was lithe and mostly furless, yes, but as he sat up, his body rippled with muscle. Broad, powerful shoulders. Powerful core. Thick quads. Well shaped calves. Long, thin scars spoke of swordplay, but they were all so faint that the Galra had either abandoned the habit or gotten incredibly good.

Shiro, for the first time since cautiously inching into the room, felt his dick stir. This was going to be a much more exciting bed partner than he’d assumed.

Something twirled between Lotor’s legs and Shiro noticed a small tentacle waving idly, disturbing the organza covering it, next to the Galra’s actual dick that he'd seen eariler.

That was unexpected.

The Galra moved smoothly to the edge of the bed, hand patting the sheets soundlessly to invite Shiro to sit.

Shiro met his colorful eyes and gulped, taken aback by how much more handsome the Galra was from this distance. He edged carefully onto the bed, sitting close enough to bump knees and studied the uncharacteristic eye configuration. With those irises and pupils, the lack of fur even at the edges of his face, this had to be one of the hybrid Galra.

His gaze flickered down to the broad mouth, which curved up at the corners in response. The Galra scooted closer, then leaned in, their breaths mingling.

Shiro couldn’t settle between watching predatory eyes and parted lips, anticipation rising in his chest until he couldn’t take it anymore and leaned in to nip and and pull softly at dusky lips, foreignly smooth, yet familiar enough to past experiences to soothe him.

The return kiss from the Galra was teasing and relaxed, just as willing to be playful and extend the buildup and pleasure as Shiro was.

A hand landed gingerly on his thigh, which had been bared by Shiro’s robe, but the Galra’s fingers lay peacefully in place, not asking more or exploring.

Shiro felt himself relaxing, falling into an easy rhythm of give and take with his partner for the night.

The Galra’s other hand came up to cup his face, and Shiro pressed into it, abandoning the kiss to nuzzle the soft palm, humming happily when the Galra’s thumb brushed under his eye. He hadn’t realized how long it had been since he’d been touched by another without violence. He opened his eyes and languidly met the other’s gaze.

“What’s your name?”

The Galra smiled. “Lotor.”

“Lotor,” Shiro murmured, turning his head to kiss Lotor’s palm, closing his eyes again as his fingers found the Galra’s on his thigh, and he gently stroked up the tendons to wrap his fingers around a narrow wrist, massaging the bones there. “Lotor,” he said again, nipping playfully at the inside of the other wrist, which he’d been nosing towards.

“And you, surely, have a name you prefer to ‘Champion.’”

Shiro looked up, straightening, holding both wonderful wrists in his hands, fingertips feeling the pulse coursing through the undersides. “Shiro.”

Lotor leaned in. “Shiro,” he whispered breathlessly before smothering Shiro in a smouldering kiss.

Shiro gave under the kiss, allowing the Galra to come forward, and fell back into the bed. His hands let go of Lotor’s arms to hook under his knees instead, trailing under the gauzy robe to feel up smooth, muscular thighs.

“I couldn’t have found a Galra more suited to my preferences if I’d tried,” he admitted between Lotor’s hot kisses, finally answering the question Lotor had posed earlier.

Lotor pulled away, eyes dark and shining, the veil of his hair enclosing them into a deeper intimacy. He seemed almost flush with victory. “You can’t imagine how pleased I am to hear that, Shiro.”

Shiro surrendered himself to more kisses, hands still exploring Lotor’s mile-long legs, running up to toy with the line where buttock met hamstring. He ran his index fingers over this boundary obsessively, delighting in the smoothness, before cupping his hands around and feeling up Lotor’s inner thighs from the scandalously-delicious back angle approach. The muscle there flexed and jumped, Lotor just as sensitive there as a human would be. And yet, delightfully, unlike a human, the area was covered in fur softer beyond anything Shiro had expected.

He’d once picked up Matt’s pet chinchilla and declared it the softest thing he’d ever felt. This fur was even finer and more plush than that.

Shiro groaned, full and loud and low, right into Lotor’s mouth, voicing his appreciation of the delights of Lotor’s body.

He swung his hands around to fondle Lotor’s inner thighs from the front, fingers sinking into the fur and pulling lightly. He jumped when something stroked the inside of his wrist, and opened his eyes to find Lotor watching him as they kissed. Shiro lost himself in those incredible, colorful eyes as he realized that the tentacle he had seen earlier was what was groping curiously at his wrist.

Shiro broke the kiss with a tender nudge of his nose against Lotor’s. “What is this for?”

His fingers slipped out of the fur to play with the tentacle, which happily coiled itself through his fingers like a snake.

A wide, entertained smile eased across Lotor’s face. “Does it need a purpose? It feels good to have you touch it. And, lucky you, it knows a few tricks to make _you_ feel good too.”

Shiro’s scalp slid back a fraction as arousal shot through him at the promising tone. He stroked the soft tentacle with his thumb, watching Lotor blink slowly and leisurely, like a relaxed cat. Then he tangled his free hand in those incredible white locks and leaned in to mouth at Lotor’s neck, moaning, insatiate for this lovely body. Lotor moaned in turn and melted so sweetly in Shiro’s hands that Shiro had no choice but to roll over onto him, happy and excited to have a pliant puddle of purple alien under him.

Lotor moaned and twitched under all his touches, arching everywhere to get up higher and closer to Shiro as his hands sensuously, heavily, removed Shiro’s robe, sliding deliciously with way more friction than necessary to push it down off Shiro’s shoulders, over his arms, down from where it had bunched up in the small of his back, and off his butt. Then he took two handfuls of Shiro’s ass and pulled their hips together, cock lined up with cock and small tentacle unwinding from Shiro’s hand to tie them together. Shiro pulled his hand out from between them to run it up Lotor’s side and found that his fingers were moist and slick like they had been salivated all over.

Turned out the tentacle had a purpose after all.

Shiro's hand trailed down to Lotor’s incredible thigh again, hitching it up, groaning at the exquisite texture of the fur sliding over his flank to settle tightly into his waist. He lost himself in a kiss, and when he resurfaced, he found Lotor’s other leg wound around him too.

It was somewhere between endearing and incredibly comforting to find himself hugged by such warm and plush fur. Lest he start crying, he tried not to ruminate on how much comfort he really needed after everything that had happened to him. It probably wouldn’t be good for him to show any weakness, even in the middle of something so intimate. Rearing up to his knees, Shiro pulled Lotor off the bed and crawled forward until they were in the center of the large mattress and were no longer in danger of rolling off if they kept tumbling carelessly.

The tentacle toyed with the slit of his cock, and he fell forward, crushing Lotor with his weight and trembling, both of them chuckling breathlessly. Then Lotor grabbed his hands and rolled him over, pinning Shiro to the bed.

Shiro gazed up, dazed and completely taken in.

Lotor looked sublime — shining hair tangled into a voluminous mane of white, dark neck and shoulders bruised by Shiro’s affections, and psychedelically colored eyes glimmering with predatory intent. Shiro’s knee jerked as the tentacle once more dipped into his slit, and he whined, needy, pushing up for more pleasure, watching the beautiful creature above him preen at having Shiro so fully at his mercy.

His slit was forced open wider, an incredible tickling sensation coming from just inside that had Shiro’s eyes rolling back behind closed lids, and he smushed his dick and balls against Lotor’s until Lotor finally had pity on him and lifted his hips and teasing genitals away from Shiro, leaning down for another fiery kiss.

They rolled again, Shiro once more on top, Lotor’s cock and tentacle in the grip of his galra tech hand, and he stroked both, watching curiously. Lotor’s cock swelled, smoothing out a few more wrinkles as it grew thicker and stretched the skin, but his tentacle continued its lazy cat-tail flicking from before, seemingly unaffected.

Lotor lightly ran his claws — and he did have claws, Shiro finally noticed, but apparently retractable ones — up Shiro’s obliques and then down again to once more grope Shiro’s ass possessively, the claws gone again. Then he slipped two fingers down Shiro’s crack, rubbing down past Shiro’s asshole to his perineum, where he pressed tightly. Shiro sighed through his nose into their vigorous kissing on every firm press, knees slowly melting wider apart at the attention.

Then Lotor moved up to Shiro’s rim, and with a firm index finger, rubbed the puckered area, smoothing and wrinkling the rim as he went.

Shiro opened his eyes to find Lotor staring intently up at him. Their kiss wound down, stilling entirely as the air between them seemed to vibrate hotter than ever.

“May I?”

Shiro might have said no. Making himself vulnerable in that way to an alien of the species that had enslaved, tortured, and abused him was not exactly stress relief. Even in other circumstances, he wouldn’t normally prefer things this way. But after all this rolling around, after being given a choice, letting Lotor into unprecedented intimacy didn't seem too bad. Still, it took several moments of fighting off the fear of a trap to relax his muscles enough to stiffly nod.

Lotor smiled and pulled him in for another kiss with a gentle hand at Shiro’s nape. “I know what I’m doing.”

And that reassured Shiro more than any other phrase possibly could have. It gave the impression that Lotor was doing it more for Shiro’s benefit than his own, which, Shiro realized, had been the majority of his hesitation. What kind of courtesan tops the client without knowing his preferences? He shook his head, confused, trying to clear the thought, again remembering the opulence of the room, but then Lotor’s tentacle poked at his rim, and Shiro blinked, barely refraining from jumping away.

He held still, watching Lotor’s amused face, and slowly, in very tiny increments, started to relax. Lotor _did_ know what he was doing. Shiro’s knees again started to slide wide on the silk sheets as Lotor’s wormed his way in, slick and a little cold. Lotor’s fingers massaged around the area, pulling at the rim a few times, before finally sliding down to press firmly against Shiro’s taint.

Shiro’s eyes started to slide close, and he sighed happily. Stress relief, indeed. Pleasure that had little to do with the fervent need to come gruadually built within him.

Lotor rolled him off and onto his back, tentacle slipping out, and then rolled Shiro again so that he was lying on his front. Shiro closed his eyes, chuckling, happy, and spread his thighs as he felt Lotor shimmy down along his body.

Lotor began eating him out slowly, with soft kitten licks to Shiro’s rim, and long, dragging bites to Shiro’s cheeks. Then he pulled Shiro’s ass apart as wide as it would go, and, pressing his nose hard into just below Shiro’s tailbone, dug his long Galra tongue into Shiro.

Shiro moaned, pressing back and onto the tongue which would now and then pull away and disappear, leaving him bucking as Lotor licked and sucked on his rim.

It was a slow tease, Shiro steadfastly refraining from touching his dick while Lotor worked him open.

Once or twice, he let his companion’s name slip off his tongue, and he heard Lotor purring behind him in appreciation.

Lotor stopped with a firm bite to Shiro’s ass, crawling up Shiro’s body with a slow drag of his chest against Shiro’s back until his teeth reached Shiro’s neck. He bit at it, tugging lightly, and his tentacle once more found Shiro’s hole and slipped in, easy as anything, the whole length burying itself in him and stretching him out wider than a tongue could.

Shiro moaned, amazed that his little adventure, which he’d assumed would be about getting his own dick wet, had turned out so backwards — his ass arching up off the bed and getting drilled by a carefully corkscrewing alien tentacle dick.

Perhaps, by Galra culture, Shiro’s position in bed was the one of prestige.

Perhaps.

Or perhaps Shiro had to stop assuming that all aspects of Galra culture were about dominance, though that was more difficult to imagine, considering his experiences with his captors.

He groaned as Lotor shifted his hips, pulling back, reaching down, replacing his tentacle with his cock and pushing in, a slow, easy stretch the entire slide in, Shiro prepared and loose for it.

When Lotor started to thrust, it was with a surprising force that had Shiro jumping up onto his elbows to brace against the bed, pushing back to keep from sliding forward. He thought about commenting on the sudden change in atmosphere, but the roughness of it iced the cake of everything that had transpired so far. He didn’t want to sound like he wanted to wind back down, not with his orgasm suddenly tangibly near.

Lotor’s tentacle slipped down, wrapping around his balls and squeezing until Shiro whined in both protest and pained pleasure. Then it relaxed and traveled further, trailing along the underside of Shiro’s cock, making his hips shake at the teasing.

With one last stretch, it reached the head of Shiro’s cock, wrapping around tightly, slipping its small, tapered tip into the slit, and then started pulsing with way more power than Shiro would have expected.

He gasped, overwhelmed, suddenly close to coming, unsure if he wanted to.

“Go on, Shiro. Let go. We have a whole night ahead of us.”

Lotor’s voice was what did it, so low and commanding against Shiro’s nape that Shiro’s shoulder blades seemed to quake with it. With a few more rough thrusts, he choked and came, his core tight and twitching as he tried to squeeze out the last bits of delight from the large dick inside him.

He relaxed slowly, his breath coming back in cooling waves, and twitched involuntarily a few times as Lotor’s tentacle slipped out of his dick, unraveled its grip and retreated. It slowly trailed up the seam on Shiro’s taint, and, with a tickling flourish, pushed in alongside Lotor’s cock, making Shiro jump and groan. His body was oversensitized, but his base self drank up being used.

He squirmed, toes pulling at the sheets under him as the tentacle moved around, feeling him out and opening him up, making his hips go wild on the stimulation which at any moment threatened to careen towards unpleasant. He edged away, trying to ease off the penetration, but there was nowhere to go, pinned as he was.

Lotor chuckled and pulled out, kissing along Shiro’s spine.

The tension melted out of Shiro, and he panted, trying to recover from that overwhelming pleasure, lids glued shut, tired and ready for a nap. He heard Lotor stroking himself behind him, but couldn’t move if he tried.

Lotor pushed in again and stretched everything so wide that Shiro thought it was Lotor’s cock until the tip of it wriggled.

He sighed, stretching, happy to lie here and let Lotor finish in whatever way he needed now that his anxieties were soothed by recent orgasm. The tentacle pushed in deeper, stretching Shiro as much, if not more, than when he’d had both of the genital appendages in him. Shiro blinked his eyes open.

Folding his hands under his his head, he looked back over his shoulder at the cascade of white hair. Behind it, Lotor’s face was beaded with sweat, flushed and tense with concentration and need.

Shiro hummed.

“Sorry. I didn’t know you needed more than that to come.”

Lotor looked up at him, surprised, then smiled, his expression tired and endearingly soft.

“I didn’t want to frighten you with the details.”

Shiro chuckled. This was way more of a stretch than he would have agreed to earlier, before he was stretched and relaxed. So he couldn’t exactly blame Lotor. Still. It could have been fun to hear about it first. To have been an active participant in helping his luxuriously beautiful bedmate get off.

Lotor lay down onto him, sweeping a hand through his hair to get it out of his way, pushing it to stream from behind his pointed ear on the other side. He stretched forward for a kiss, messily playing with Shiro’s tongue as his forearms locked into place over Shiro’s hips, restraining Shiro from moving away.

Shiro felt Lotor's fingers wind together under him and smiled into the kiss.

That was when Shiro felt something, a stone of nervousness perhaps, fall into his stomach. He froze, breaking the kiss and listening to his body. It happened again and Shiro blanched, realizing the stone was not a metaphorical one.

He dug his fingers into the sheets and tried to crawl forward.

Lotor’s arms held fast and another stone dropped, heavy and intense. Shiro froze again, feeling, and suddenly noticed the shift of something hard pulsing past his rim. “Are you…” He couldn’t even put words to the vague, horrible thought that was swelling in his mind.

“Filling you with my eggs? Yes.”

Lotor said it easily, like he’d been itching to say it for a while, tongue lazily laving at the back of Shiro’s ear.

Shiro jerked as another egg forced its way into his body from Lotor’s ovipositor.

 _“Does it need a purpose?”_ Lotor had asked, like the answer was an amused and obvious, “ _No._ ”

Shiro didn’t even know what his next question should be, but he jumped at the next egg, suddenly registering a heavy discomfort deep inside himself, like too much gas or a bad cramp.

“They’ll come out, right?”

Lotor laughed. “In a few months, yes.”

“Months?” Shiro squeaked the word as another egg filled him, and his stomach started to hurt in honest. “I don’t think I’ll survive that long.”

Lotor kissed the back of his neck, which Shiro flinched from. “You will.”

“I’m not going to — I — you realize I fight in the arena multiple times a day? Stop! Wait — I’m not exactly — ”

“I’m quite aware of who you are, _Champion_ , and I’m also quite certain that I want you to be the one to carry my next brood. It won’t kill you, and it won’t harm you. And,” he said, kissing Shiro’s neck again as another egg popped out and he shivered against Shiro’s back, “you’re not going back in the arena. I’d much rather have you in my bed.”

Shiro jerked to look over his shoulder, eyes wide.

“Who _are_ you?”

Lotor’s tired smile turned razor sharp. “Glad you asked. I am the Crown Prince Lotor, heir to Zarkon’s reign over the Galra Empire. That makes you, from now on, my consort.”

Shiro gaped.

“I don’t want — ”

Lotor kissed his cheek.

“Luckily, being the prince, I have my choice of consort.” He stopped talking and shuddered again as he passed another egg, and Shiro struggled not to cry out in pain. More shifted into Lotor’s ovipositor through his rim with soft pops of sensation, Lotor’s shoulders violently shaking with each one. “I’ve been quite certain, since I realized it was getting to be that time again, that I wanted you.”

Shiro turned away to glare at the bed, furious with himself for letting his guard down, for not listening to his instincts. He’d known there was something suspicious about the room being so opulent, the whore being so beautiful, and him not being the one doing the mounting.

Lotor kissed behind his ear.

“Don’t be so angry. It’ll be some pain and discomfort, but you’ll be much better treated from now on. Until now, you were my father’s prisoner, and no matter how fascinated I was with you, there was no good I could have done for you. From now on, however, you’ll be under my supervision, and I don’t treat living beings as playthings.”

“Except right now. While you’re using me as an incubator.”

Lotor tensed, then broke apart into shivers again.

“I don’t expect you to understand. From the file I read on your star system, your species has never met other humanoids. Likely, you consider your form of reproduction the only virtuous and moral form there is.” Lotor trailed the line of Shiro’s shoulder blade with his nose. “To say that I’m using you as an incubator is to assume that incubating offspring is inherently humiliating.”

“What would you call it?” Shiro was near tears, breathing hard in forced puffs of air to stay calm as his belly swelled against the mattress.

“Miraculous?” Lotor’s reverent voice sent shivers through Shiro, and he stopped his squirming for a second. Then the eggs inside him shifted, and he cried out again. He couldn’t even tell if Lotor was laying new ones or if his body was simply trying to rearrange its contents to consolidate them to a smaller volume.

Lotor started to pull out, the ovipositor contracting as it went, shrinking in size, Lotor’s heavy dick brushing Shiro’s tailbone wetly as it pulled away.

Behind the tentacle trailed the sensation of Lotor’s eggs filing out of him, all rushing into the empty space, his body ridding itself of the intrusion.

Shiro squeezed, happy to help, but Lotor quickly pushed his cock in, shoving them firmly back into place. Shiro held his breath. Then Lotor pulled out again, and the eggs once more moved towards Shiro’s rim, pressing over his prostate and making him shudder. Just as the first one tried to make its way out of Shiro’s already rather distended rim, Lotor pushed them back in and again made Shiro shake.

Shiro stopped trying to push.

On it went, slowly driving him crazy as Lotor let the eggs roll maddeningly, firmly, tightly over his prostate. Shiro’s rim finally regained tension, closing up and gripping at Lotor’s textured dick at it passed.

Shiro lay quietly and tried not to moan, too angry to want to admit to enjoying this.

“What exactly,” Lotor asked as he picked up pace once more, his tentacle pushing in alongside, “is so terrible about this?”

“Aside from my lack of consent?” Shiro grunted, Lotor’s fast thrusting not allowing the eggs inside him to settle, and they shifted around, flooding him with arousal at his uncomfortable predicament.

Lotor laughed.

“Reproduction is a force in and of its own, Shiro. It waits for no consent. Do all the species on your planet politely ask for permission before impregnation?”

“No,” Shiro mumbled, having a tough time trying not to pant and buck back. “But they can’t all exactly talk, can they? You and I can. So _you_ should have asked.”

Lotor kissed his shoulder, amusement bleeding into his voice. “We’re talking now, aren’t we? And yet still not quite understanding each other. Asking wouldn’t have been productive.”

Shiro made to protest, but Lotor cut him off.

“Enough. By my biological needs, I’ve done as I needed to do. If you didn’t want to meet dangerous species that aggressively reproduce with whatever pretty mate catches their eye and wanted to remain clinging to what you find understandable and self-evident, you shouldn’t have gone exploring into space.”

Shiro snapped his mouth shut, uncomfortable about his own part in his situation. Technically, Lotor was right. Then again, from what he knew of the Galra Empire, many other humans would soon be coming into contact with outside species through no fault of their own.

Lotor pulled him to his knees and started to fuck harder, like he had when he’d made Shiro come.

The tentacle inside him swelled again, and Shiro, for a second, imagined that he was about to be filled with more eggs. However, instead of scaring him, the mental image of being stretched and used more blotted out the last of his self-control, and he came, shouting and shaking under Lotor.

Lotor also seemed to climax, filling Shiro’s belly with a hot liquid that overflowed past Lotor’s genitals, and dripped down Shiro’s thighs.

He gasped, panting and shaking as the rhythmic constrictions of his muscles again moved the eggs around.

Lotor held him in place for a while longer and then pulled out, letting him drop limply onto the bed and doing the same by Shiro’s side.

They lay there, gasping for air, and Shiro was too boneless to protest when Lotor finally reached over again and drew him close, running his hand tenderly over Shiro’s sore abdomen. Shiro realized that he wouldn’t be able to escape from Lotor right now if he tried, too full of these damn eggs.

He looked down and saw faint imprints of where the eggs were. More horrifying, though, was seeing the swollen size of his own body.

“What happens in a few months? When they’re ready?”

“You’ll pass them. Somewhere warm and safe. Seeing as how I’m a prince, it’ll be in a very specific location, under heavy guard. There, they’ll finish growing and the membranes between them will break. Whoever is the strongest of the lot and survives — ” Lotor trailed off, sighing heavily before he continued, “will be my child. Though Zarkon has me send all of them off to training academies, to be raised by the greatest martial philosophers of our time with other orphans. I wouldn’t be able to tell you what any of my children look like.”

Shiro turned to look at him, surprised.

“You can’t go visit them?”

Lotor raised his brows. “The last time I tried, Father had me banished for a thousand years. He’s not very big on, “ Lotor frowned and formed his next words with distaste, “familial instinct. Never was. It must have been some fluke that he raised me in his palace and not sent me off to be an orphan.”

Shiro rolled in place to see him better, horrified. “Shouldn’t you stop reproducing, then? If these kids have to grow up without any parents?”

A fond smile spread across Lotor's face. “You’re sweet to care about my offspring. But unfortunately, I don’t have any control over my cycles. And the eggs don’t pass from me without someone to receive them.”

He leaned over and kissed Shiro, lips soft and playful.

“Now, what I want to know is if we’re going to have more fun in my bed while you carry my brood, or if I should have a servant set you up with your own bed.”

He raised his brows, waiting.

Shiro squirmed under the gaze, suddenly feeling exposed. The eggs inside him were very curiously not slipping back out anymore. And his entire body had been sated beyond any sex he’d ever had before. Even with his rim fucked out and distended, stretched past all previous limits and obviously puffy — even with his entire abdomen sore and achy — everything but the breach of consent had been fun and kinky. The hurt in Lotor’s voice while talking about his children and his father had stung at Shiro’s chest, drowning his indignation at the way he was being used.

He remembered how it had been before Lotor filled him, rolling around and having the most fun he’d ever had with a partner. The Galra prince was gorgeous, and even with his insufferable ideas about the nature of reproduction, Shiro was _achingly_ attracted to him.

Still, the breach of consent…

He took a breath to answer in the inconclusive when he noticed their legs were twined together. Lotor’s chinchilla-soft fur was sticky with come but still felt incredible against Shiro’s skin. Something simmered inside him.

He frowned and looked back into Lotor’s incredible eyes.

“Only if I get to fuck you too.”

Lotor raised his brows further, a smile twitching at his lips.

“That, Shiro,” Lotor said in a deep voice that struck just the right chord in Shiro’s chest, “is the easiest ultimatum I’ve ever had to concede to.”


End file.
